Stacking Books
by Fidgett
Summary: Just some cute Kid!Sherlock and Kid!Mycroft.       I've got this new love for Kid!Holmes. I keep getting really adorable scenes in my head of the two brothers as children and I feel the need to write them. Pointless, really.


"Just… A.. Little… Further… " Sherlock stuttered as he reached to top of the increasingly tall, very unstable pile of books stood on the floor. The book in his grip slipped a little and he instantly pulled his arm back before the book had chance to make contact with the tower. "Oh, shoot." He sighed, looking around the room as he stood atop of the desk. "I need something to stand on." He scanned the room for anything that would take his miniscule weight, but something that he could lift onto the desk without causing damage to himself. Unfortunately, everything else in the room was far too heavy for his tiny limbs to carry and decided to use some other books to stand on instead.

He took some books off the shelves behind him and placed them on the desk in front of the 4ft tower of books. He stepped onto them and attempted to add another book to the project. He managed to add 4 books until he needed more height. Stepping off he grabbed another 3 books and added them to the current pile on the desk. He stepped onto them again, waiting a few moments to get his balance as the books moved beneath him.

As soon as everything seemed a-ok to move, he grabbed a book and reached up to place it on top of the ever growing tower. He was startled when he heard the door fly open and bang against the wall, jumping slightly and loosing his balance. The books beneath him slid off the desk and sent him flying backwards, bottom smashing onto the desk as the stacked books came thundering down to the floor.

"Sherlock!"

Sherlock jerked his head round to the boy stood in the doorway who didn't look very pleased with what he saw. "Sherlock! What on earth are you doing? Look at the mess. Mummy will kill you if she finds out about this.""Mycroft, I-I was just seeing how high I could make it. I-I didn't mean to make a mess…" He stuttered in a panic as he jumped off the desk and made a start on picking up all the books. "I-I'm sorry, I-I was bored and they were just on the shelves doing nothing…" He continued, bustling as many books as he could into his arms and pushing them onto the desk.

He turned around to see his brother standing in the doorway, head cocked to the side and a soft smile upon his lips. Sherlock frowned, disliking the fact Mycroft found something amusing. "Books are much more useful for reading, little brother. Stacking them just makes a mess." Mycroft said in a soft, calm tone as he walked forward and picked up a book that had landed near him.

"But I can't read these books… There's too many words and Mummy took away my Dictionary."

"That was because you were caught playing in the kitchen."

"I was trying to find what the buttons on the oven do and why there are so many."

"Come on, stand on the desk so I can pass you the books then you can put them back onto the shelves. Mummy won't know about this, we don't need you getting into anymore trouble." Mycroft said, nudging Sherlock towards the desk and passing him a book once he was a top it.

"Mycroft?" Sherlock spoke, placing a book onto the shelf. "What is it, brother?" "After we've done this, could you read a book with me?" Sherlock asked, his lips pursed and his eyes wide and glistening as he looked down on his older brother who was holding a book out to him. Mycroft laughed lightly, the corners of his mouth stretching into a smile. "Of course."

He continued to pass books to his little brother as he watched him eagerly putting them back onto the shelves and reading the binds to see which one interested him the most. That look of concentration on his face every time, squinting slightly as he considered whether to take it off the shelf and put it in the pile of potential reads or not. A little warm sensation made itself at home in his stomach as he watched on. He admired his brother's eagerness to learn more and would never refuse his brother's wishes if he requested his assistance.


End file.
